A Ghost Stroy
by DarkChao1663
Summary: A haunted house with a prize money reward of 10,000 dollars for a contest! But out of these contestants Kaiba, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik, which will take the prize money? Will they survive or get scared to death? Complete!
1. Contest

Chao- Muhahahah!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaiba- You don't really believe in ghost do you?

Chao- Course not. But this is just what happens after reading scary stories.

YChao- Which really aren't that scary.

Chapter 1: Contest

"Hey did you guys hear about that haunted house?" asked Tea. "H-hunted house?" asked Joey quivering. "I did," said Yugi "It's suppose to be haunted 'cause there were three people who died in there. Two of them were brothers. One of them got shot, and the other two died in the fire." "That's sad," replied Tristain.

"Yeah," said Joey "But did you know that there's a contest on Saturday were you have to stay in the haunted house all night. And I'm gonna do that!" "Where'd you suddenly get all that courage?" asked Tristain. "The prize is 10,000 dollars!" answered Joey. "10,000 dollars? Really?" asked Yugi. "That's right, and I'm gonna win that prize money to pay off all that debt from my old man." said Joey.

"You know what? I think I go too." said Yugi, "But just for fun." "Thanks Yugi, I'd feel a lot better if you come." said Joey. "Anyone else wanna come?"

"I don't mind being in a haunted house," said Malik. "It sounds like fun," crackled Marik. "I'll come as well!" exclaimed Bakura. "Well, then that means I haveta come to." said Ryou. "Alright then it's settled, all of us who volunteered are gonna spend a night in the haunted house!"

"Sounds like another stupid fairy tale that doesn't exist." remarked a voice.

"That voice can only belong to one person…Kaiba." Joey said as he turned around to see Kaiba standing a few feet away from them. "Hey Kaiba where have you've been?" asked Yugi, "You haven't been at school lately." Kaiba just walked off because he didn't really care about the question.

For the next few days, the haunted house contest is what everyone was talking about. Until it was finally Saturday. Yugi, Joey, Malik, Ryou, Bakura and Marik all started to pack. Er make it the Ryou and Malik had to pack for Bakura and Marik.

They arrived at the house on Saturday at nine o'clock p.m. so that way it will be scarier. A lot of people were there. Including Kaiba and Mokuba. The rules are simple; the person who stays in the house the longest will win the money.

"I doubt that you guys can last all night in there." mocked Kaiba. Joey got mad so he said, "I don't see you signed up for this contest Kaiba! You're probably too scared of the ghost that live in that building behind us." "I am so sick of this stupid ghost nonsense!" complained Kaiba, "I am going to sign up and prove that ghost don't exist."

Kaiba was about to sign his name when he said, "Wait, Mokuba," "Don't worry Seto, I'm sure it won't take that long and until then I'll stay with Tea and Tristain." "Alright," Kaiba walked over and signed his name first, as he did, a gust of wind blew. But that wasn't going to stop anyone else from signing their names. Tea and Tristain whished them good luck. Kaiba whispered something to Mokuba. "OK Seto. See you later!"

Everyone else left as the house cast out long creepy shadows. The wind was blowing hard. Joey was started to shiver. "What's wrong Joey? The puppy scared of the big bad house?" mocked Kaiba as the wind blew. It was little hard to hear him because he voice was coming and going with the wind.

"I-I-I-I aaamm nnnot scared!" said Joey as he shivered. "It's probably just the wind." "Well it's getting late," observed Yugi, "Lets get inside and warm up." "You guys don't stand a ghost of a chance," said Kaiba as he walked ahead of everyone else.

To be continued….

Chao- Please review!

YChao- You must review…Well actually please vote when you get a chance, k?

Chao- Who leave first? Who will win? And why does Chao's underwear keep riding up?

Kaiba- …..

Chao- So anyway, if you are reading this after Halloween, sorry Chao posted it up late.


	2. Food and Rooms

Chao- Thank you all who review!

Kaiba- I think I might change my mind about this story.

Joey- Great now we all haveta suffer the Great Kaiba!

Chao- Lets see, whom should Chao kick out?

Joey- I'll be good.

Kaiba- Disclaimer, DarkChao1663 does not own YGO or any of the cast. Just this idea.

Chapter 2: Food and Rooms

They all walked towards the haunted house. It was very creepy. But Marik didn't waste any time. He burst through the door. And Bakura was an inch behind. They were very excited because it delft like home to them. Both of them decided to do an evil laugh.

"I guess we should decide who sleeps where," suggested Yugi. Kaiba started to head up stairs. "Hey where do ya think you're goin' Kaiba?" demanded Joey. "I'm heading for room 626." said Kaiba. "That's the room where the older brother burned to death," claimed Yugi. "Big whoop." Kaiba said as he walked up the squeaky stairs.

"I'll sleep in room ten," said Yugi. Ryou had room twelve, Malik had sixteen, Joey had eight and Bakura plus Marik augured who wanted room thirteen. "What's wrong," scoffed Kaiba, "No one brave enough to sleep in room thirty?" Everyone jumped and said "Wha?!" Room thirty was the room where the little brother was murdered.

"I call room 30!" claimed Marik. "No I get room 30!" whined Bakura. "But I thought you wanted room thirteen?" asked Ryou. "Well that's before I knew about room 30!" shouted Bakura. "How'd you know about room thirty?" asked Yugi. "And how'd you come down stairs without squeaking 'em?" asked Joey.

"Please, I heard a lot of double talk about this stupid house," said Kaiba as he headed out towards another room. "Double talk?" baffled Joey. "Baffled?" "It's another word for mumble jumble, hocus pocus, you know fake stuff." explained Ryou. "Oh!!!!"

Then Joey's stomach just grumbled. "Guess I'm hungry." "Well lets sit down and eat," said Yugi. Everyone, well except Kaiba, sat down and had pizza. "What's this?!" asked Yami. "Where were you?" asked Yugi. "In the bathroom." "Oh." "Yeah pizza!" yelled Yami with joy.

Yugi got up and headed for the stairs. "Where are you aibou?" asked Yami. "I'm gonna ask Kaiba if he was hungry." "Don't bother Yug." said Joey as he backed up into the fireplace. "Joey you might wanna," began Ryou when suddenly Joey thought it was getting warm. "AH!" screamed Joey as he stupidly ran around until Yugi splashed some water on Joeys butt. But first Joey ran into an old bookshelf. Malik, Marik and Bakura were laughing their heads off.

"Ow," said Joey. One of the pictures fell. Yugi picked it up, blew off the dust, and then sneezed. All of them got closer to see what it was. It was an old faded picture. In it was a boy with long dark hair on a swing. There was an older boy with brown hair, pushing the swing with the younger one. The swing was tied to a tree branch, where a little girl with long dark brown hair was sitting. They looked happy.

"This must be the family that died in this house," said Yugi, which was what everyone else, was thinking. "Well at least we know what they look like." said Malik. "What do mean by that?" questioned Ryou. "You know, just in case we come in contacted with one of them, we'll know what they look like."

Joey then turned pale. "He can talk the talk, but he can't walk the walk," mocked Kaiba yet again. "Wha?!" yelled Joey as some of his colors returned. "Well, we'll see who's walking and talking while one of those ghost comes!" "First you say some double talk about Egypt, now you're talking about something that really doesn't have any logic. Pft, ghost."

Kaiba then walked out of the living room into the kitchen area. There was a garbage can in the kitchen, and since outside is off limits, Yugi went to go put the boxes of pizza into the garbage can. As he walked in, it was empty. All that was there was some burned cabinets. Yugi then thought he saw something outside the window.

Outside was a tall, leafless, burned tree. There was a swing, but it was broken. By the tree, Yugi thought he saw something moving. It was tall and dark. Then it disappeared. Yugi screamed.

To be continued….

Chao- Review please!


	3. Strange encounter and mean pranks

Chao- Thank you reviewers!

YChao- Muhahaha!!!!

Sonic- Ya know, this is a good story.

Kaiba- Even if this is double talk, I agree.

Joey- (sitting down) (rocking back and fourth) No more ghost.

Sonic- Disclaimer, DarkChao1663 does not own YGO or any of the cast. Just this idea.

Chapter 3: Strange encounter and mean pranks.

After Yugi screamed, he fainted. When he awoke, everyone was surrounding him. "Aibou, what happened?" asked Yami. "I think I saw a ghost!" gasped Yugi. "It was dark, and it was by that tree that we saw in the photo." Marik and Bakura both rushed to the kitchen window, but saw nothing. Both came back into the living room, disappointed.

"The ghost ain't out there," pouted Marik. "Ghost come and go." explained Ryou.

"Not more ghost," Kaiba complained as he walked out of the room. The clock struck 11:00 p.m. One hour before midnight, was going through everybody's mind.

Yugi and Yami were getting sleepy, so they went up to there room. Joey and Ryou decided to do the same, but Joey wouldn't sleep. He's too scared. "I'm bored," complained Bakura, who chose to stay up. "Me too," agreed Malik. "What do you say we lighten things up a bit?" suggested Marik. "What do you have in mind?" asked Bakura.

"Why don't we pull a prank on everyone?" crackled Marik. "Not a bad idea," complimented Malik. "But what prank shall we pull?" asked Bakura evilly. Marik and Bakura grabbed some sheets they found on the ground. Malik went looking for scissors and string. Bakura, for some strange reason, had balloons with him and started to blow up four white ones.

Malik put the sheets on all three. Marik did the fun part by putting them in Yugi's and Yami's room. As well as Joey and Ryou rooms. Marik came back into the living room with one balloon. "Why is there one left over?" asked Bakura. "I tried to put one in Kaiba's room, but it was locked." explained Marik. "I've got a wire, let's pick it," commanded Bakura. Malik chuckled.

Bakura started to the pick the lock and got it to open. They snuck in, but they didn't see anyone in there; just Kaiba's bag. "Aw man," whined Malik. So they closed the door and got ready to do their prank. They started to shout. "Aaaahhh! A ghost!" they all shouted. Yami, Yugi, Joey and Ryou woke to the sound of screaming. They saw the balloons floating around, and mistook it as a ghost. They all screamed.

Each one ran insane and scared to death. The three evil people started to laugh. All four started to head towards the laughing coming from the living room. And there was Bakura, Malik and Marik laughing maniacally. Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Joey left the room. "We've got to get them back!" yelled Joey. "But how?" questioned Yami.

"I know," began Ryou, "let's pretend that prank left Joey insane. He grabs a knife and begins to chase us around!" All three were shocked at what Ryou said. "And to make it more reasonable, Joey should pretend to stab Yugi!" "Not a bad idea Ryou," complimented Joey. "Let's see if there's ketchup and squirt it on Yugi and the knife." suggested Yami.

So they began to look for the props they needed. Yami found the ketchup and squirted it on Yugi's face. "Ow! Yami, you rubbed some into my eye!" cried Yugi. "Oh. Sorry aibou." Ryou found a knife and applied ketchup to it. Joey was getting ready while both Yami and Ryou put some on the wall.

"Ready everyone?" asked Yugi as he sat by the wall. "Ready," all three replied. Ryou cleared his throat and started to scream. "Joey's gone mad!" Bakura, Malik and Marik came bursting in the room. "AAAAHHHHHHH!!! My poor aibou!" cried Yami "Joey how could you stab him?!" All three stared at Yugi who was on the ground dead. "I blame the prank!" yelled Joey maniacally.

"Run for lives!" cried out Ryou. Marik, Bakura and Malik screamed then ran out of the room before anyone else did. Kaiba was walking down the stairs. He was confused at first when he saw the crazy people running and screaming for there moms. But then he saw Joey running with a knife and it all made sense.

"Run!" screamed Yami as he passed Kaiba. "Joey's gone mad!" Joey came running and pretended that he was going to stab Kaiba. Even though it wasn't part of the plan, he wanted to scare Kaiba. But Kaiba didn't fall for it. "Hey Kaiba, aren't you scared?" Joey asked as he lowered his knife down. "No," answered Kaiba.

He walked toward the room where Yugi was, and still pretended to be dead. He took a close look at the wall. "That's just ketchup." He got up and lest saying "I know blood when I see it." All three came back into the room, with angry faces. "We got you," rejoiced Yami.

It was 11:30 p.m. Only thirty minutes till midnight. It look like there was going to be a fight among the yamis plus Joey. They were about to start, but then they heard singing. _Don't ever laugh as hears goes by, for next you may be the next to die._ It sounded like the older brother. They followed the voice

There was a green light coming from the lobby. Everyone went to go check it out. Green rain started to fall from nowhere. There was a tall shadowy figure standing there. It began to sing.

__

They wrap you up in a big white sheet. From you head down to your feet. They put you in a big black box and cover you up with dirt and rocks. All goes well for about a week then your coffin begins to leak. The worms crawl in, the worms crawl out. The worms play pinochle on your snout. They eat your eyes, they eat your noise. They eat the jelly between your toes. A big green worm with rolling eyes crawls in your stomach and out your eyes. Your stomach turns a slimy green and pus pours out like cream. You spread it on a slice of bread and that is what you eat when you are dead.

The rain and the shadowy figure vanished. Everyone screamed.

To be continued……

Chao- Please review!


	4. A Secret Found Out

Chao- (stretches) Well, time to start writing another so-called exciting chapter of this story.

YChao- Yup (yawns)

Kaiba- meh heh.

Chapter 4: A Secret Found Out

As soon as the green rain disappeared, Kaiba came out of nowhere to ask what they were whining about now. "T-T-T-here was a ghost singing this-this strange song!" cried Yugi. "T-That was scary!" cried Ryou. "Joey passed out on the ground from such a sight. "What's next, things floating around by ESP?" said Kaiba sarcastically.

Just then, a pot flew across the room and it almost hit Bakura. And then another and another pot came flying across the room crashing into the wall and spreading its shards everywhere. Everyone was so scared that they just left the building abandoning their things in their room.

"Hey wait." said Yugi as he looked back, "where's Kaiba?" "Who cares just keep running!" screamed Joey. So they kept on running until they were too tired to run any more. "Who is here?" asked Yami. Yugi did a head count; it turns out everyone ran but Kaiba. "Well, I guess Kaiba is the winner," said Yugi. "Aw man! If it wasn't for those stupid pots I so could have won!" yelled Joey into the night.

But everyone was to tired to stay up any longer, so they fell asleep where they were. Yugi awoke to a dewdrop from a leaf that fell on his face. He sat up, stretched and yawned. "It's morning everyone," he said in a monotone voice. "Am I the only one hungry?" asked Joey. Everyone got and walked towards the nearest restaurant they found.

They all ordered something and paid for their bill. "I wonder how Kaiba is?" pondered Yugi. "I can't believe he stayed there all night in that house! Stupid hill!" yelled Joey. A waitress walked over and said, "I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but you aren't talking about that is on a hill a few miles from here are you?"

"Yes we are." said Yami, "There was a contest to see who could survive that longest in that haunted house." "That can't be!" gasped the waitress, "That house was burned down years ago by a murderer who killed two brothers that live there! It is said that the only people who cansee them are the ones they wish to trick!" "Is the murderer still lose?" asked Ryou. "He was never caught and it is said that he is looking for his loot!"

Yugi then got up and ran. "Yug, where are you running to!" asked Joey. "I want to see if Kaiba's alright!" Joey sighed as everyone else left to see what was going on. "Fine I'll go too!" said Joey.

When they arrived at the hill, there was house that seemed to be burned all around. "Where…where is Kaiba?" asked Yugi. Just then his cell phone went off. "Hello?" asked Yugi as he answered his cell. "Yugi thank goodness you finally answered!" It was Tea who was on the other line. "What happen?" asked Yugi. "Mokuba just disappeared! We tried to look for him but couldn't find him!" "How could that be?"

"Yug," said Joey, "What happened?" "Mokuba disappeared!" Yugi yelled. "Where is my brother?" asked a voice. Everyone turned around to see Kaiba. "You're alright Kaiba?" asked Yugi. "Define alright." said Kaiba. Just then, his body turned transparent. "Kaiba?" whispered Yugi with wide eyes. "Kaiba is a-a-a." Yami couldn't finish his sentence. "A GHOST!" screamed Joey at the top of his lungs.

"Heh heh…" laughed Kaiba. "OH Joey.." he said discreetly. Joey didn't answerer because he was about to wet his pants. "Boo." Kaiba said quietly. Everyone immediately screamed and ran for their lives. Kaiba then started to laugh in pleasure. "That was fun!" said a voice. Kaiba the ghost turned around and saw his little brother. "Looks like we go another bunch," the young one snickered. "Who should we get next?" asked the older one. "Already taken care of." said ghost Mokuba.

"I am too going to win!" said Weevil. "No I am!" said Rex. "Forget you two!" said Mako, "It is I who is going to win!" "Boys," sighed Mai. "So this is the best that the contestants can come?" mocked Kaiba. "You all don't stand a ghost of a chance," mumbled Kaiba as he headed towards the house.

_**The End**_

Chao- All done!

YChao- Finally!

Kaiba- That was amusing!

Joey- (grumbles)

Chao- please review! Oh and Chao doesn't believe in ghost, this was inspired by a story Chao read!


End file.
